You Have Your Fathers Eyes
by supercasey
Summary: It was a normal day for the Teen Titans, that is until a portal from the future sends three kids who claim to be Robins children show up. But who is there mother, and can the Titans build a time machine to take the children back to the future? Read and review please. Rated T for possible violence and because I'm paranoid. On hold until further notice. ADOPTED by Xxsnow dreamxX!
1. Previews and Data

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the lack of activity for "Two Dorks In Love" but I have serious writers block for that story, so it's on a break until school ends or if I get an idea. So this story has been on my mind for months now and I'm finally going to try and start it, so here's the preview.

Preview: It was a normal day in the Teen Titans tower when a strange portal from the future opened, sending three young kids hurtling into there living room, now the Titans must deal with three young teenagers who have been blood tested with the same results, there Robins children from fifteen years into the future. But will the Titans ever learn who the children's mother is, and why is Robin so protective of them?

A/N: I hope your interested, because here is the information on the kid's.

Name: Mary Rachel Grayson

Hero Name: Sparrow

Age: 8

Gender: Female

Father: Dick Johnathan Grayson

Mother: UNKNOWN

Personality Trate's: Very serious and over-protective of her siblings, hot headed and slightly childish if insulted or imbaressed.

Hair: Black

Skin: White

Eyes: Baby Blue

Name: Terry Garfeild Grayson

Hero Name: Yellow Canary

Age: 7

Father/Mother: Same as Mary

Personality: Very care free and reckless, enjoys pulling pranks and jumping around doing acrobatic stunts.

Hair: Light Brown

Skin: White

Eyes: Baby Blue

Name: Bruce Vince Grayson

Hero Name: Pidgeon

Age: 5

Father/Mother: Same as other siblings

Personality: Very Timid and fears other people except for his sisters and Robin, very artistic and a prodigy within Math and other subjects.

Hair: Black

Skin: White

Eyes: Baby Blue

A/N: Thank you for reading and I will update with the first chapter for this story soon along with two updates for "Robin: The Written Series" and "Slade Baby Sits." Please review!


	2. Introductions and Panic Attacks

**You Have Your Fathers Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Introductions and Panic Attacks**

Of all the shit that has happened to the Teen Titans, this was the oddest, even the whole 'Beast Boy stuck in a cat scrather insident' didn't compare with this. The Teen Titans starred down at the three children who had come hurtling out of a portal not ten minutes ago, they were all silent as the two girls and boy awoke and starred back at the Titans in aw.

In the middle was a young girl with long ebony black hair that reached her hips. She wore a brown and tan costume with a long brown cape and bat belt to complete it. A brown domino mask covered the girls eyes. The boy to her left had an exact replica of her costume on, except for the fact that it was colored black and grey with a grey domino mask covering his eyes. He had short yet thick ebony black hair. The girl to the middle child's right wore the same uniform as her comrades, except it was yellow and orange with a matching yellow cape and domino mask. She had medium length brown hair as well.

The girl to the right was the first to speak. "Hi daddy!" She shouted enthusiaticly. "I'm sorry I used your time machine with out permission, but I just really wanted to meet the younger version of yourself."

"CANARY!" The middle girl screamed, "Dad told you not to, now look what you've done, you even broke the time machine."

"Oh relax Sparrow! Will just ask Robin and the Titans to make us a new one so that we can transport back home before dad finds out, after all, Robin is dad from the past so I'm sure he can figure it out." Canary said as she waved off her sisters anger.

Robin starred at the girls as he tried not to panic, these kids looked a lot like him, plus they had just called him 'Daddy'. Sparrow noticed Robins confusion and smiled at him. "Sorry dad, I guess we should introduce are selves then." Sparrow jumped on to the coffee table in front of the T.V. with ease as she cleared her throat. "I'm Mary Rachel Grayson." She said pointing to herself. "That's Terry Garfeild Grayson." Mary said as she pointed at Canary who giggled at Mary serious attitude. "And that boy over there is are little brother Bruce Vince Grayson, his hero name is pidgeon, he's only five so don't scare him, okay?" Mary said as she pointed at the boy named Pidgeon who was hiding behind his large stuffed penguin that he had brought with him.

"Woah, woah, woah! Your say that I'm... your daddy?" Robin asked as he starred at his teamate's who looked to be just as confused, if not more then Robin.

"Yep!" All three children said at once.

It was then that Robin lost consiousness.

A/N: Hey everyone! So here's the first chapter for you all, this chapter is deticated to Browniesarethebest because this story was inspired by one of her storys, plus I love her work and she favorited this story so I'm currently freaking out because one of my all time favorite writers is following my story! Until next time, Read and Review!

~Supercasey


	3. Evidence and Hugs

**You Have Your Fathers Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Evidence and ****Hugs**

It was three hours before Robin had woken up, not that anyone could blame him, it's not everyday that you meet your future children. After the Teen Titans had finished taking blood tests Robin had awoken and was currently trying to put together ideas and reasons into his head, no matter how hard he tried the evidence always added up. Yep. Those were his kids in there, one way or another. Sparrow smiled at her fathers younger self as she sat in the living room, she wished that her father was this serious in the future, but, he had told her that he had become more care free because he had spent too much time worrying about unimportant details and had practically missed out on his whole childhood. Robin starred at Sparrow for a few minutes, she looked just like his mother, but he hadn't seen her eyes yet to confirm it.

Both hero's looked up as Beast Boy and Canary walked into the room discussing the 'Ultimate Prank' as they called it. Sparrow rolled her eyes, even the younger version of Uncle Garfield got along with Canary, not that she could blame them though. Canary had been named after an old teammate of the Titans who had died in battle saving countless lives from a villian that Sparrow knew was a topic that her father hated more then anything, Uncle Garfield had always played with Canary when he came to visit. Sparrow knew from pictures and story's that Canary looked like and acted like Terra, so she figured that Garfield felt the same as he had around Terra as he felt around Canary.

Robin smiled at Canary as she waved at him and sat next to Sparrow, despite Sparrows discomfort, Canary would get her sister to have more fun one way or another. "Sooo... Mary!" Canary said as she giggled at her idea. "Guess whats brown, grumpy, and wet all over?"

Sparrow rolled her eyes, as she knew full well that her little sister was up to something. "What?" Sparrow asked with sarcasm clearly in her voice.

At that moment, Beast Boy poured a bucket of water on Sparrows head, completely soaking her to the bone. "YOU!" Beast Boy and Canary shouted at the same time as they high fived and ran out of the room together before Sparrow could kill them.

Sparrow growled at the two pranksters as they left. "Typical Terry, I really should have seen that one coming." Sparrow muttered as she rapped herself in a blanket. Robin slowly sat next to the young girl and hugged her.

"Here, I hope this hug helps, but promise not to tell any of the Titans alright?"

"Okay." Sparrow said as she leaned her head against Robins shoulder.

"Can I ask you something Spar- err, I mean Mary?" Robin asked softly.

"What kind of question?" Sparrow asked carefully, but then she paused, she suddenly knew what he was going to ask her, and she really didn't want to tell him. "You want to know who my mother is, don't you?" Sparrow asked.

Robin smiled at Mary thoughtfully. "Yes actually, I really want to know."

Sparrow frowned, she knew that this would be hard for him to hear, especially because Robin had come out and told anyone that he was Gay until he was eighteen, but Robin was fourteen right now. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself. "I know that this won't be easy for you to hear, but your a homosexual by then, so, we have two dads, not just a mom and a dad. Secondly, I never knew my other dad, you only told us that he was a boy and had disappeared after Starfire had given birth to Bruce."

Robin starred at Sparrow in absolute shock. He had definitely not seen that coming, sure he knew gay but he had no idea why Starfire had given birth to his kids if he was married to a man. Robin tried to find out in his head who the other father could be. The children had already called Cyborg and Beast Boy uncle Garfield and uncle Vince, so they were out of the question. Definitely not Speedy or Kid Flash, they had girlfriends and both relationships looked to be secure. As Robin pondered over weather he would kiss anyone in the Hive Five, Bruce came running into the room and smiled at Robin as he jumped onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey there Bruce, what are you up to?" Sparrow asked as she tried to erase the thick tension in the air.

"Playing hide and seek, do you want to play? Uncle Cyborg is the seeker and everyone else is playing." Bruce said as he squeezed himself into a large jar on top of the fridge.

Sparrow smiled at Robin as she pulled him up. "Okay Bruce, me and dad will play too."

Robin smirked as he knew that if these children really were his, then it would be at least three hours before even one of them would be caught.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Have Your Fathers Eyes**

**Chapter 3: Hiding and Fear**

A/N: Just a warning kiddies, this story is where Robin is a homosexual, so he likes boys so sorry Guest from earlier, Starfire just helped by being the regurgitary mother (Is that how you spell it?) But yeah. Sorry. But hell, its my fanfiction and if I want to make Robin gayer then Neil Patrick Harris then that's my choice readers.

It was official, Cyborg was NEVER going to play hide and seek with Robin and what he can only assume is the demon spawns of Satan himself that Robin calls his kids. Cyborg had easily found the other Titans, but Robin and his children were still hid-in somewhere in the Tower. Cyborg couldn't help but smirk as he remembered how much the kids looked like there father, at least Sparrow looks like him, she even has the I'm-way-too-serious attitude to top it all off. Cyborg sighed as he rechecked the Ops room, how the hell were these people not found yet anyways? He paused as he heard an almost silent click from the rafters, he peered up and gasped as he saw Robin, Sparrow, Canary, and Pigeon all hiding in the ceiling, they looked very bored from the looks of it.

"There ya'll are! How long have you been up there anyhow?" Cyborg called out to the small ninjas.

Robin starred down at Cyborg with a frown as he nodded to his children that the game was indeed over. The kids snickered as they Quadruple flipped onto the floor below. "Its about time you found us Cyborg." Robin yelled as he too copied the children's flip. "We've been waiting for hours, I was so worried that you'd given up that I tapped a Bat-a-rang on a pipe." The kids continued to laugh at the fact that they had to help Cyborg find them.

"Yeah well its not my fault that your a family of ninjas, now is it?" Cyborg asked angerly, still upset about losing.

"Your right, its Batman's fault." Robin said as he walked past Cyborg to retrieve a Coke. Canary smiled wildly with all of the innocence of a child as she giggled.

"Oh yeah, I guess grandpa's gonna be upset about this too." Sparrow whispered, clearly afraid of how not only of there Grandfathers reaction, but of there own fathers.

Robin snickered as he heard them refer to Bruce as 'Grandpa', god only knew how Batman would react if he had grand kid's.

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

After a few hours, everyone snuck off to bed, today had been rather... eventful for them. So here Robin was, lying awake in his bedroom as he remembered the three children who were sleeping in a guest bedroom down the hall. They were clearly his kids, but he still couldn't help but wonder who the father was. and yes, he meant the second father. He had long since realized that he was homosexual, and from the way Sparrow explained how he was there father, the more it sounded like there was another dad involved. But the thought that who ever he had married had left scared him senseless, he really didn't think that he could ever handle having a child of his own. Suddenly he froze as a small shadow pushed its way onto the bed and under the covers. He petted Pigeons hair as he continued to think.

Yeah.

He could handle it.

A/N: Hi there guys, sorry that this is so late, but I've been seriously low on inspiration for this story. I'm considering to just drop it altogether, but I want to know what you think I should do with the story, should I continue it, and if so what should I do next? Please review.


	5. Adoption Announcement for other stories

**Adoption Announcement**

**Hey guys, its Supercasey. I know that I havn't been paying a lot of attention to certian stories so I'm putting three of them up for adoption, so if you really like "Two Dorks In Love", "A Girls Problem", or "You Have Your Fathers Eyes" then your free to message me and adopt them so that you may continue them, I'm so sorry about this but I just lost all inspiration for those stories and I want you guys to have something to work with now. Sorry guys, but I'll still be working on my other stories.**

**Love, Supercasey.**


End file.
